Episode IV - 30 Aug 2015
Last time on Forgotten Ones.... Having managed to trick the Ugors and the Squibs to relinquish the half-droid they’d been squabbling over, the team’s plan to proceed to the Academy is interrupted by the lizard-like pets of the Believers. Corpses from the four unfortunate Squibs lay about the street, adding to the already decayed corpses of those who died in the bombardment and the subsequent looting. Left behind is Still standing in the street, the team is left with the droid and some of their satchels which the lone surviving Squib wasn’t able to take with them. The Ugors have since moved on, wanting to lay claim to the ship Shi Krem tricked them into believing had crashed. Mikal Rahl: Just a heads up, I already searched those satchels Story Teller: so you think :) Mikal Rahl: O-O Shi Krem wastes no time in approaching the battered droid to interrogate it/ Story Teller: One mans junk is another's treasure Alicia G (GM): er I probably should have waited for BW to get back Sunny: wait i dont think, yeah Shi Krem will instead focus on ensuring all of her gear is properly secured after that intense battle. And also get patched up by Bill. H3-4L B07: Yer fine... probably. Shi Krem is at 57/100 health and so is visibly injured, probably a few splotches of blood soaking through her bodysuit. H3-4L B07: Okay fine gimme ten minutes I'm gonna need you to hold still for surgery BWS2K: ((sorry, I'm back - neighbor knocked on the door to ask about some stuff)) H3-4L B07: Treat Injury 39 Shi Krem insists a quick few bacta-infused bandages will be sufficient, they still have work to do after all. H3-4L B07: you heal your con mod * your level Story Teller: meh, you're at the point JT you can just take 10 on surgery lol Sunny: so... 8 H3-4L B07: I don't half ass things. Quick patches aren't effective in quick succession. I'm savin' em for emergency healing in battle. 7-A39 "SevenAy": "My goodness! That was... well, I certainly am glad you all happened along!" H3-4L B07: what is your con mod Sunny: 0 H3-4L B07: then yes wow Sunny: :3c Mikal Rahl looks over at 7A. Mikal Rahl: "How old are you, droid?" Shi Krem hisses a bit as her wounds are tended to, feeling marginally better. Shi Krem is content in the fact she probably won't get an infection, if nothing else. 7-A39 "SevenAy": "I have been operational for several decades at least, based on my last recorded memory wipe, but, unfortunately, several areas of my memory have been damaged. I am unable to access my original date of manufacture." Shi Krem: "What about your records of the Academy?" 7-A39 "SevenAy" looks around momentarily... Alicia G (GM): 8 HP for Shi? 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Speaking of which, if you don't mind... what -is- the exact date?" H3-4L B07: "I'll get to you in a minute droid and yes Sunny: yeah i already added it Alicia G (GM): looks like you marked it already Mikal Rahl: "It is (names the date)." H3-4L B07: "And everything sucks!" Story Teller: Which would likely be some Imperial standard Mikal Rahl: yup 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Ah, the academy!" the droid remarks, flailing his arms wildly. "I have detailed knowledge of the inner chambers, specifically dates last cleaned and maintenance schedules!" Mikal Rahl: "What is your primary function and who do you belong to?" Shi Krem: "Ah, so you're one of the Academy's utility droids?" Shi Krem shrugs. 7-A39 "SevenAy": Suddenly, and clearly, excited to be the center of attention - as any protocol droid would be - SevenAy answers eagerly: "Sir, I am protocol droid 7-A39 assigned to Jedi Master Lanius, Almas Academy. My primary responsibilities were to assist in relations with natives and oversee droid activity within the academy itself." Sunny: do i know anything about Lanius? 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Utility droid... not quite. I am a protocol droid, more useful in translation and public relations... but things being what they were, I was asked to coordinate the maintenance droids as well. Tedious and boring tasks for adventurers like yourselves, I'm sure." Story Teller: Hmm.. roll an INT check Shi Krem: Intelligence 20 7-A39 "SevenAy" 's optics flicker occasionally, as he recalls his recent activity... H3-4L B07: "Still an important part of keeping the academy functioning at peak performance." "Do you require repairs Seven-Ay?" 7-A39 "SevenAy": "I was in the middle of just such a task when... something happened. I was only recently re-activated, and had been attempting to sort and clean. There was some sort of attack, I gather." Mikal Rahl: Intelligence 23 (Sorry, was grabbing drink) 7-A39 "SevenAy" glances down where his legs should be, but aren't, and then shrugs Sunny: >:c H3-4L B07: "Indeed, a terrible tragedy has occurred. I mean look at this mess!" Mikal Rahl: Gather Information 27 7-A39 "SevenAy": "I wouldn't want to be a bother, but if you have a spare motivator or two it would be a tremendous help. I don't know how I'll make it back to the academy alone." Mikal Rahl: I ask for a quick summary of the attack. Shi Krem: "The separatists bombarded the academy at some point in the Clone Wars." A flicker of realization sparks in her face. "Master Lanius? Lanius Qel-Bertuk??" 7-A39 "SevenAy": "A mess indeed! You should see the ruins! Conduits laying about, crumbled pillars, doors ripped right off the hinges! Quite disturbing for a person, er, droid like myself, responsible for the appearance of such a facility!" 7-A39 "SevenAy" looks sharply at Shi 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Jedi Master Lanius Qel-Bertuk... yes, that's correct. You know him?" Shi Krem: "I know /of/ him. He was widely regarded as one of the wisest Jedi in the Order, right up there with Master Yoda... He actually exercised the Right of Denial, right at the start of the Clone Wars. There was a huge uproar about the whole thing." 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((Mikal is asking SevenAy or in general about the attack?)) "Jedi Master Yoda, yes, they spoke frequently, though I know little about Jedi affairs firsthand." Mikal Rahl: Mostly I'm seeing if he knows more about the attack than we do. It can wait. Story Teller: You would likely know more than 7-A Mikal Rahl: Fact-checking, basically. ok Shi Krem: "Do you... know anything about Master Lanius' whereabouts? Where was he at the end of the Clone Wars, do you know?" Shi Krem is letting more than a little enthusiasm leak into her voice. Mikal Rahl notices and steps in. 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((Yeah, I was kind of insinuating it caught him by surprise and knocked him out. He just woke up a few days ago. I can explain more if you like IC, but he doesn't know much more, and that was my attempt. Gimme a second...)) Mikal Rahl: "Shi," he says quietly. "Don't get your hopes up. The Empire is anything but sloppy. Vader wiped out the Jedi. It's not likely that he missed any of them, no matter how wise they are." (No worries GM, that works. If you can just use that Gather Information as a basis for how much extra detail to include, I'm happy). H3-4L B07: "Don't be so sure kid. This isn't the first time the jedi had to go into hiding. and last time their were a lot more sith hunting them." Shi Krem mumbles something under her breath, then addresses him. "Vader can't be everywhere at once though." Mikal Rahl: "Success in the past leads to failure in the future. Overconfidence is a Jedi thing, I'm sure." "Trust me on this one. It's not JUST Vader." Story Teller: Er, well lets see.. there isn't really anyone around for you to ask Mikal Rahl: "The Empire has many ways to find a Jedi. I've seen it firsthand." 7-A39 "SevenAy" watches the exchange between the three and responds with sympathy... H3-4L B07: "Oh to be sure it is. I'm just saying, the galaxies a big place. The empires reach is definitely vast but they can't be everywhere." Mikal Rahl shrugs. Story Teller: And you'd get the same information you already have from 7-A less so since it wasn't his prerogative to know more than that 7-A39 "SevenAy": "I'm sorry, Master Lanius was not at the academy when I... when the attack occurred. I knew very little about it - less, I wager, than you do. Apologies." Shi Krem: "Do you at least have his itinerary? Where the last place he was scheduled to be before your memory cuts out?" H3-4L B07: "Their are dark places, hidden from the force but not detrimental to it. If the jedi could find even one they would be hidden beyond where the empire could even concider to look." 7-A39 "SevenAy": "One moment while I attempt to access that information..." Sunny: >inb4 he was scheduled to meet with yoda at the temple on coruscant to discuss "troubling developments regarding the chancellor" 7-A39 "SevenAy" looks into the distance, optics flickering again and with the faint smell of something burning this time... Mikal Rahl: "Yes, yes. Hide in the open. Sorry. Bill, but this is my time. And I tell you..." He looks him in the photoreceptor. "The Jedi are gone." H3-4L B07: "Oh karking hell." H3 begins inspecting Seven Ay grabbing his tools. Mikal Rahl: (To GM) rolling 1d20+12 ( 13 )+12 = 25 H3-4L B07: "And I'm telling you they aren't. One of em's standin' right their." 7-A39 "SevenAy": "No, I'm sorry Miss. That area of my memory has been corrupted. The last record I have of speaking with Master Lanius is weeks before my involuntary shut-down - an area where I can recall very little at all." H3-4L B07: "Give me an hour and you might remember a lot more." Story Teller: everyone roll a perception please Mikal Rahl: Perception 22 H3-4L B07: Perception 23 Shi Krem nods. "Perhaps when we get offworld we can see about trying to restore your memory banks. Thats a thing you can try, right?" Shi Krem: Perception 21 Story Teller: Thank you, carry on 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Indeed, Miss. Droids are quite resilient in that respect!" H3-4L B07: "I can help but it would take time." Mikal Rahl extends his senses, searching for hostile intent. Shi Krem: "Well then that is what we'll do. In the meantime one of you can carry Seven-Ay while we retrieve the holocron." Mikal Rahl: Use the Force 36 Story Teller: You would need to pair that with a Perception as wlel Mikal Rahl: Perception 16 H3-4L B07: "I'll do it. Speaking of which. Seven Ay do you have access or at least knowledge of any hidden vaults in the academy?" Mikal Rahl: bleh. only ignores concealment and cover. 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Hidden vaults? One moment..." Mikal Rahl: "Guys.... this place is starting to make my skin crawl. Can we at least go inside?" Mikal Rahl fingers his holster nervously. H3-4L B07: "Yeah inside where the 'Believer' that command the lizard thing are sure." Mikal Rahl: "I've got a bad feeling about this...place." Shi Krem: "Inside will not be any better. The dark side presence I'm sensing is radiating from the Academy." H3-4L B07: And with that Bill straps seven ay to his back and takes a few samples from the alpha for project Bio titan Story Teller: Among the stuff the Squibs left is a net you can use Mikal Rahl: "Yes well, a good friend of mine once said something about dark places and hiding in the open..." He draws his pistol and starts for the ruins. H3-4L B07: "Can you feel anything further. Is it sith or just darkness." Bill turns and starts following Mikal. "But that was for jedi. which I'm not and I don't think you are either." Shi Krem rests her hand on the holstered hilt concealed in the crook of her back as she ducks once more into the shadowy ruins to scout slightly ahead. Shi Krem comms in. "This time, please try not to charge ahead without my status report." 7-A39 "SevenAy": "...I do know of a restricted archive attached to the library, which might be what you're looking for. Hidden vaults usually aren't on the cleaning rosters, if you take my meaning." Mikal Rahl: "It's... complicated, Bill." He walks slowly to an opening in the ruins. "The Force is like an emotion. You could describe an emotion in one word, but that never truly encompasses the full feeling of it. All I know is I don't like this place, and my gut never seems to be wrong. Which means whatever we are looking for is exactly where we don't want to be." Mikal Rahl comms back. Mikal Rahl: "Yeah whatever." Soon, you pass the outer buildings and grounds that surround the academy proper. The remains of the circular structure are immediately identifiable as Coruscanti in design. The majestic white marble tower lies toppled on the ground. H3-4L B07: "That's the force. I studied it extensively during the wars. I even got to study some of demagol's findings. And emotions... don't get me started on emotions." Seeing this bill sighs "Such magnificence toppled in the name of "security." 7-A39 "SevenAy" is content and grateful to ride along Bill's shoulders Shi Krem is skulking about through any cover she can find a bit ahead of the party to scout out anything hostile so the party proper can know what to expect. 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Indeed," he replies, in response to Bill's observation, "...and not a maintenance droid in sight. This -will- be a task..." Story Teller: You can see that the ruins of eight rectangular buildings surround the tower like ragged teeth. The grounds between them and the main building used to be gardens, but are now littered with ferrocrete hunks of blasted wall and the remains of a military ship that crashed into the north side of the tower. Mikal Rahl points to the military ship. "Might be able to find some sensor equipment in there. I doubt the locals would know it from scrap." H3-4L B07: "Your primary function may need to be reassigned Sev. I don't think you'll be able to continue your work here." 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Re-assigned...? I am... conflicted at that prospect. Being just a protocol droid, and not as knowledgeable as yourself about such things, I will trust your judgment." ((Sorry folks, gimme five - I gotta put my kiddos to bed and Mrs. BW just arrived. Also... is my internet out?)) Story Teller: Anything stopping you folks from heading into the ruins? JT: I thought we were walking in as we talked 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((Also also... I like "Sev" as a nickname - go with it. Easier to type too, lol)) Mikal Rahl: A quick peek at the military ship to see if anything useful. Shi Krem is still scouting ahead to make sure they don't run headfirst into anything nasty. Mikal Rahl: Perception 14 Story Teller: It looks like the ship is the first thing to have been scavenged. There's only bits and pieces of metal allowing you to even identify that it was once a ship Mikal Rahl: what is up with the low rolls today okay Once you pass the yawning entrance, where the 5-meter-high double doors were ripped from their hinges by someone who valued only their material worth, you find yourselves in the entry hall. Even with all the surrounding devastation, the wonder of this place remains palpable. The few interior walls still standing are also made of white Selonian marble, lined with thick veins of silver that form into knots where wall and floor meet. Inlaid cases carved into the entry hall walls are set at about a meter off the floor. Dust-free spots inside them show that their contents were stolen rather recently. Only some sections of the ground floor remain accessible. Most of the corridors were blocked when the upper floors caved in during the bombardment. You must make your way over or under a row of once-dazzling columns at the hall center, now shattered into pathetic fragments. At the other end, past the cracked bust of a venerable Twi’lek Jedi, the only unobstructed path leads to the fountain chamber. : H3-4L B07 picked up 7-A39 "SevenAy". 7-A39 "SevenAy" looks around, assessing the ruins at his own pace rather than being dragged out for salvage... H3-4L B07 wanders forward staring off into nothing lost in his memories. Mikal Rahl: "Well then.... tally-ho?" He steps into the ruins, picking his way around debris. The Fountain Chamber is a large, circular room, half of which is completely caved in. There are five marble benches lined up along the curving wall on the left and an exit at the other end, which leads to another dark corridor. While the farthest half is filled with debris, in the middle of the room sits a magnificent fountain. From its center extends an impressive sculpture of a large humanoid hand, palm out in a welcoming gesture. The work of art is cracked from the impacts it suffered during the attack. The fountain waters stopped bubbling a long time ago, and at the bottom of the dried-up pool is a dark, viscous substance that seems to slightly alter its shape. Must be a trick of the light. There seems to be nothing of interest in this former contemplation chamber. Mikal Rahl extends his senses, searching for hostile intent. Mikal Rahl: nvm 7-A39 "SevenAy": "This is the main entry hall. There, near the back, are the lifts which will bring us into the lower levels of the academy." Shi Krem: Stealth 29 Use the Force 24 Mikal Rahl watches Shi slink away. Shi Krem: Perception 20 Sunny: oh no its a repeat of last night for me i spent an entire session, along with the entire party, unable to hit level 1 skeleton minions Mikal Rahl: "Really?" He shakes his head. "I seriously doubt we're going to sneak up on anything in here. It KNOWS we're here." 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Ah. This fountain, particularly, brings to mind lovely memories. Sometimes I would spend whole minutes listening to it's sound as patrons bustled about..." H3-4L B07 wanders forwards and collapses to his knees in front of the fountain. Mikal Rahl: "Erm... Bill?" Story Teller: As Bill approaches the fountain, the black substance that lies at the center of the fountain lashes out faster than the eye can see with a tendril of ooze, and a profound cold engulfs Mikal and Shi Krem for a second. Before anyone realizes what has happened, the puddle of ooze disappears down the fountain water shaft. Dark Tendril Attack: 22 Damage: 5 Subheader Surprise Attack (no dex to Reflex Defense) Mikal Rahl: hit Story Teller: Make sure to check your flatfooted DiceBot: Mikal lost 5 hit points. H3-4L B07: "I just can't hide from it. My friends, the jedi, the galaxy I knew. It's all dust and ruins now. All that remains... If my labs still orbit I will continue my work. I'll show this empire what true fear is." Bill draws his shotgun. "I will see this galaxy free if it kills me!" Sunny: dang, hit as well Mikal Rahl: "The hell was that!" DiceBot: Shi Krem lost 5 hit points. Alicia G (GM): sorry I interrupted your moment JT :( JT: do I recognize that thing? and no bill was doing that as they were attacked Mikal Rahl runs to the fountain and looks inside, specifically at the shaft. 7-A39 "SevenAy" recoils in horror, as best he is able to do... Story Teller: Did you get hit JT? Shi Krem tried to roll out of the way, but wasn't quite quick enough. She immediately draws her saber hilt as she too approaches the fountain. JT: you didn't say it attacked me. did it? Story Teller: Everyone adjacent to the fountain. you just wouldn't feel the cold since you're a droid H3-4L B07: Flatfooted? Story Teller: yup JT: 22 DiceBot: H3-4L B07 lost 5 hit points. JT: am I even effected by cold Mikal Rahl: "Anyone have a grenade??" JT: is this a biological attack because...? Story Teller: The ooze went down the water shaft which feeds the pump for the water works because? Shi Krem stands at the edge of the fountain, her body tense. Mikal Rahl grumbles and searches for the nearest large rock. Mikal Rahl: "Help me block that shaft. We might be coming back out this way." Story Teller: The ooze which had filled the fountain is gone. You can see right to the bottom of the fountain. Mikal Rahl: "Never mind." How's the light in here, by the way? Story Teller: Bill I'll let you make a Life Science check if you're trained in it 7-A39 "SevenAy": "I can assure you that was not there, last I remember! Ugh! Horrid!" H3-4L B07: Knowledge (Life Sciences) 31 Bill stands and thinks Story Teller: THe light is dim, just enough to see by H3-4L B07: "Hmmm a T'salak. I could use that." Bill thinks aloud to himself. "If we can I need a sample of that too." Shi Krem looks to Bill. "A what?" Mikal Rahl: "For what?" H3-4L B07: "A rare creature. It's origins remain unknown. And I need it for a science project. If the stations still functioning I might be close to a solution." "It's part of operation Natures Wrath." Shi Krem: "I need more than 'a rare creature'. Do you know anything of its capabilities? How big of a threat does one pose?" JT: do I with that 31 also I'm out of wine Mikal Rahl: "Nature's WRATH? The kriffin hell are you cooking up?" JT: time for a What THE FUCK! H3-4L B07: "Been cooking up since four thousand years before you were walking kid." "I had science stations in remote locations scattered across the outer rim." Mikal Rahl: ".....so..... not only are all of you convinced that you are time travellers... but a med droid is also... you know what? Fine. I'll just... accept that one." H3-4L B07: "If I can find NW stations out near wild space and get the data it was calculating with these new creatures information I'll have a working prototype in no time." Mikal Rahl just holds up a hand. H3-4L B07: "Not time travelers. Just offline for a LONG time." Mikal Rahl: "I really don't even want to know." Mikal Rahl looks around and tramps off. Shi Krem is still waiting for Bills explanation Story Teller: BTW there is lots of debrs if you wanted to try and cover the shaft H3-4L B07: "You will. You will." Bill says in a weird voice 7-A39 "SevenAy": "If I may interject, there are no further fountains in the facility. Unless there are ruptures in the line - a distinct possibility, considering the damage we've seen so far - I doubt we'll be caught unprepared by that entity again. I might recommend staying away from open piping and faucets however, just for safety..." Mikal Rahl: Nah I leave it open. Suddenly black goo seems a lot less dangerous than my teammates. Story Teller: lmao Mikal Rahl: I keep my pistol up and my senses sharp. Not about to get tentacle-jumped by the black booger again. Shi Krem figures Bill doesn't know any specifics, and so returns to the turbolift, trying to determine if by some miracle it still works. JT: your taking this into a weird direction 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((afraid of your teammates? The co-GMing is working out nicely then... ;) )) Sunny: ~~ H3-4L B07: "DROID POWER!" Story Teller: AS you head for the tubolift... JT: oh that is a good WTF Story Teller: Your passing causes a wall to cave in- a wall that was sustaining the ceiling by a hairpin. (I suppose if Shi was walking ahead of everyone she's the only one caught by it) Cave in Attack: 18 Damage: 26 H3-4L B07: "Damnit SHI!" Shi Krem is fine. Mikal Rahl: ah hell. i kinda stomped past her... she was at the fountain, saber in hand... Shi Krem is yet again stuck inside a cavein. Story Teller: would be flatfooted, but i think it misses you both. you can make an acrobatics check to avoid the half damage Mikal Rahl: crap. talk about movie scene. dude stomps off pissed and afraid, gets a ceiling dropped on him. not trained, but okay Acrobatics 8 PFFT Story Teller: Shi Krem had become very experienced in getting nearly buried alive Sunny: http://tinyurl.com/pzzey7b Shi Krem: Acrobatics 28 Shi Krem didnt need to make that but did it so she does cool flips out of the way. 7-A39 "SevenAy": "aaaaaAAAHH!" Story Teller: Shi manages to dodge out of the way of the debris (having learned many a lesson of getting trapped), Mikal however takes the half damage and is now trapped H3-4L B07: "STOP SCREAMING! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!" JT: I'm now the earl of lemongrab Mikal Rahl: "SHI-" 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Thank the MAKER! This facility is definitely not safe! Are you sure we should continue?!" Shi Krem: "Bill, you're yelling too. Please try to refrain from alerting everything in this academy as to our exact location." She says over comms, easily hearing everyone's screaming through the debris. H3-4L B07: "Yes." and bill moves to fish Mikal out of the rubble "Sorry" bill coms back Shi Krem goes to help clear the blockage as well from her side. Story Teller: STR check Mikal Rahl: Strength 7 Shi Krem: Strength 18 H3-4L B07: Strength 10 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((Protocol droids don't scream, they just emulate the 'Ah' sound in slightly higher volume and flail their arms.)) JT: I'm assisting shi Sunny: mfw the 9 str chick is stronger than the droid Story Teller: Combining your efforts Shi and Bill manage to drag Mikal out of the ferrocrete rubble Mikal Rahl collapses. Story Teller: maybe you're just more determined JT: so I'm holding up the block while shi pulls him to safety Shi Krem looks to see if the passage is totally blocked, or if they can join her on this side. Mikal Rahl: "I... hate... this planet." Story Teller: you can still make it to the turblolift Shi Krem: "Lets watch our steps, shall we?" JT: bill uses his jump servos to auto pass jumping past the ruble Story Teller: The turbo lift shows signs of recent activity. The doors have been pried open and there's no sign of the lift itself (not that there's any power going to it to call the lift to begin with). There are no handholds inside the shaft. You can't see far as there's no light to give you an indication of how far it goes. JT: and does a heroic pose as he jumps through the air BWS2K: SevenAy extends his arms like wings. :) Shi Krem flicks on her glowrod, checking up the shaft first, then down. Story Teller: Rubble blocks the way up H3-4L B07 begins walking up the side of the shaft using his low light sensors to aide him in seeing stuff. BWS2K: And asks "Will you re-assign my primary function to be a jet pack?!" lolol... Sorry, just kidding. It's getting late, lol Story Teller: only way to go is down Mikal Rahl: "I got it." Mikal Rahl cracks a spare glowrod and tosses it into the shaft. Story Teller: The rod hits the bottom of the shaft. About 15 m more or less H3-4L B07 bumps into the ceiling and turns around walking back past them. "It's this way." 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((lolol)) JT: you do know a glowrod is a star wars flashlight Mikal Rahl: nope. i pictured a literal glowing rod. JT: nope Sunny: http://www.armysurplusworld.com/custom/photos/rightangleflashlights.jpg Story Teller: it can be switched to act like a flashlight Mikal Rahl: like 'cave explorer glowstick'. Shi Krem pins her glowrod to her chest. Mikal Rahl: suddenly that sack of glowrods i found earlier loses its worth... Sunny: man i wish i had that force power for falling safely JT: okay you put an attachment to make it a flashlight... actually i've seen that irl Story Teller: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Glowrod JT: actually I think I have that it has like a mirror funnel that attaches to focus the light Story Teller: Hint: who has a utility belt? JT: I DO!@!!! Shi Krem is going to use the liquid cable dispenser if she cant decend like a true jedi would. JT: A true jedi would just ninja drop sorry I'm very tipsy now Mikal Rahl: Leaving the rest of us behind. Sunny: yeah but i dunno if just a generic UtF suffices for that :c Mikal Rahl: nerp. JT: I'm already walking down the wall with mag feet or climbing claws as is appropriate Story Teller: let's see... the jump check would be a DC 55 to not take falling damage JT: okay yeah repel down safely Sunny: wait... can I use nadia's surge? Story Teller: Which is possible with surge Mikal Rahl sighs. Story Teller: which you don't have access to Mikal Rahl: I look around for cable. Sunny: sob JT: it's DC 5 climb if you have a rope and a wall to repel down Story Teller: since Nadia isn't with you Mikal Rahl: Perception 24 Shi Krem quickly withdraws her grappling hook, looping it around some support as she easily rappels down the shaft, leaving the cable for Mikal to follow. Story Teller: Mikal sees Shi pulling out the liquid cable from her utility belt JT: If you start flailing your arms and shouting "WUPA DUPA DUPA DUP!" you might be drunk Mikal Rahl: "Great." I kick a stone in the shaft. Story Teller: which after tying would just be just long enough with only the smallest of drops H3-4L B07: "I'll catch ya/" Sunny: arent they 30 meters? Story Teller: THink I saw that its 15m I turned the page to check the jump check Sunny: ah theyre 15 yeah Story Teller: let's take a 10 minute break H3-4L B07: How far down is it? Story Teller: 15m H3-4L B07: kay sorry for my drunkeness but it's not gunna improve I'm only have way through my first WTF 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((You can give SevenAy your legs, let him be your designated walker? ;) )) H3-4L B07: NO NO no no no I am too drunk for droid surgery Sunny: you really should at least save your drinking so that youre not uselessly drunk until the end of the session H3-4L B07: I'm saving the last third of my WTF for when we come back : H3-4L B07 picked up 7-A39 "SevenAy". Mikal Rahl picks up the glowrod. Story Teller: Shi, you have a glowrod out already? Mikal Rahl: I have the glowrod in one hand, drawn pistol in the other. Sunny: yep, clipped to my chest as usual : glowrod picked up Mikal. Story Teller: hm Sunny: you really like this new api dont you Story Teller : glowrod dropped Mikal 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((It was easy, because she was... LIGHT! HA! And I'm not even drinking! lol)) Mikal Rahl: you could set my angle and distance to be the glowrod. Story Teller: ya.. it will actually make things easier for determining lowlight H3-4L B07: I am Which I know I have don't know who else Sunny: mikal needs to be moved up a layer sec guys H3-4L B07: kk I think that script crashed well damn... apparently its a bad script H3-4L B07: "Karking Bantha Fodder!" that's disappointing Sunny: 9 Shi Krem: trombone : H3-4L B07 picked up 7-A39 "SevenAy". Story Teller: ok Shi Krem ignites her saber, holding it in such a way that she's prepared to react. Shi Krem Also for the additional light, I guess. While the ruined ground floor above had at least some reflected light streaming in, the underground level is pitch black. As you scurry down the empty shaft, you must rely on your glowrods to light the way. Beneath you is a rubble pile that fell inside the shaft, blocking the path north, but the south exit out of the turbolift is clear. Once outside the lift shaft, you find your at the intersection of two corridors that form an “L” shape. A thin coat of dust covers the floor, disturbed in places where several beings have recently traveled. The walls are constructed of reinforced white duraplast. Sunny: /me then proceeds to spill coke all over herself Mikal Rahl looks around. Shi Krem tries to reach out into the Force for guidance. 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((Are we going to the archives then? I wasn't sure - no one had asked for it.)) Sunny: the archives is probably going to be destination 1, if shi's force finagling doesnt turn anything up 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((okay, gimme a second to make sure I write this up correctly, lol)) Shi Krem: Use the Force 23 Mikal Rahl: I was more checking for threats than anything. I follow Sev's lead. Shi Krem is gonna reroll that due to Kel Dor keen force sense. Shi Krem: Use the Force 36 Story Teller: Using Search Feelings? or what? Sunny: sense the force 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Ah, this is the first sub-level. The library will be that way," he motions ahead South/Down, "And to the right. Here though," he points to the room directly near them is at the hatch, "Is the Repair shop, and that's the Generator Room just beyond a few meters South of Mikal." Sunny: pinpoint the holocron/source of the dark side presence, probably one in the same tbh H3-4L B07: "Hmm repair shop aye." bill tries to open the door 7-A39 "SevenAy": "The generator -may- be of use, if it hasn't been too heavily damaged." Shi Krem: "How many sublevels are there?" 7-A39 "SevenAy" is secretly happy to head to the Repair Shop, being fairly well battered inside and out... Story Teller: All the doors are powered, so will need to be forced open without it Shi Krem simply approaches the door and plunges her saber into it, cutting a large hole. Story Teller: oh the universal key.... 7-A39 "SevenAy": "There are two sub-levels that I am aware of." JT: if H3 knows that then he will try to open the generator first to get that back online Shi Krem: "That narrows it down at least. The presence is on the level below us. What is sublevel 2 used for?" JT: since he's not a barbarian that cuts/blasts his way through all circumstance Story Teller: can you see the label? that popped up to the left? Sunny: nope JT: nope H3-4L B07: "Sev. Are their internal defenses to the academy?" Story Teller: well damn// can;t get it to work all of a sudden 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Sub-level two is larger, and contains several rooms for various purposes and are re-fit as needed. There are also a surgical bay and armory." Story Teller: Now? Sunny: nop JT: make sure you set it to token layer their it is 7-A39 "SevenAy": "There are no internal defenses that I am currently aware of, though I must mention again that my role at the academy didn't entail security, and between the damage to the structure and my own memory files, I would advise caution. Falling ceilings are not officially listed as internal defenses..." ((I can see REPAIR SHOP)) Sunny: dang there it is 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((And now GENERATOR ROOM)) H3-4L B07: "Right, well lets get this done then." Shi Krem checks out the repair shop, looking for a liquid cable refill, those are commonplace right? 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((I don't know if it makes a difference to you guys, but I have a pizza date with Mrs. BW in forty-five minutes. Just to keep in mind for pacing, I guess. Carry on... which is a joke I guess... 'cause I'm a legless droid being carried... lol)) Sunny: >pizza this late at night JT: whyu not 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((And Coke, but we don't usually spill it all over ourselves. We must have different eating rituals. ;) )) Sunny: >:c JT: boring ritual you mean back at the plot H3-4L B07 tries to force open the door to the generator room Story Teller: It looks like the pillagers haven't bothered to try and get into this room yet, but looks around there's not much left. The cave-ins have left the room covered in bits of scattered debris. High or low Shi Sunny: ...low Story Teller: 36 You find your refill Shi Krem wordlessly clicks the canister into the mounting, discarding the emptied one. Story Teller: Make a STR check Bill to try and force the door open H3-4L B07: Strength 4 reroll Strength 19 FP Force Point 6 25 Story Teller: You manage to force the door open This room houses the academy’s power generator, a huge cylindrical turbine. Close inspection reveals that it is damaged beyond salvation. A smaller turbine nearby is the backup generator, and it is mostly intact. H3-4L B07 throws up the metal horns which no one but sev sees Story Teller: The largely empty room also has a functioning repulsor sled. H3-4L B07: I try to bring the backup online 7-A39 "SevenAy" sees the horns and files it away for future reference and translation... Sunny: oh shit whos ready for repulsor jousting Story Teller: There isn't a control panel interface in this room. There is however a data port should you wish to try something else Mikal Rahl waits in the hallway, guarding the party. Shi Krem exits back out of the repair shop, having found what she sought. 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Alas, the primary generator appears damaged beyond repair. The auxiliary generator may serve our purposes, but it can only power a single level at a time, if it works at all." H3-4L B07: "I'll make it work!" JT: mech check : Goodbye JT Left 8/30/2015 @ 21:25:46 7-A39 "SevenAy": "I'm sure you will, sir!" Sunny: rekt : Hello JT Joined 8/30/2015 @ 21:25:55 JT: sorry signal dropped for a sec Sunny: noob gets owned Shi Krem: "If it can only power a single level, have it power the level below this one." "We're going to need the light." Story Teller: You can always come back and switch t JT: do I need to roll anything? Sunny: oh ok i figured itd be a one time thing 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((So... about that repulsor sled...)) Story Teller: No, you need to let me know how you wish to get it powered on. JT: just wait a moment bud with mah tools 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((Just making sure we hadn't forgotten. We may end up finding his real legs somewhere. That'd be cool.)) ((But maybe they're broken, and you can install repulsor pads so SevenAy can fly!)) Sunny: a flying torso of a protocol droid Story Teller: The repairs are superficial no problem for someone with your skill, but it still won't turn on. JT: no that would only let you float flying is much more expensive and rare 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Might I suggest the dataport, sir? You may have more success activating the turbines that way."" ((Oh, well, if you can't do it... ;) Just kidding. No worries. )) Shi Krem: "Maybe Bill is too old to interface with a new age dataport." 7-A39 "SevenAy": L O L O L O L O L H3-4L B07: "You make a valid point." Bill inspects the data port Story Teller: it's a simple port which can be easily hooked up to a datapad 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((So funny I forgot the OOC parenthesis)) H3-4L B07: Bill hooks his datapad to it Alicia G (GM): you could use /ooc BWS2K: I could. JT: it''s proabably not obvious but I'm batling imaginary demons in my d4runken stupor while I play I just wanted to share that I like you guys yor fun Story Teller: The datapad interacts with the generator and in no time he's able to assign a level for the generator to power. The options come up for the current sublevel (1), sublevel 2, and about a dozen above ground levels. H3-4L B07 sets it to the current level for now 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Well done, sir!" H3-4L B07: "You guys take a look around. I'm gunna see if I can give our friend some extra mobility. I don't know if you can tell but he's still rather heavy." The generator sputters on and with it the lights Shi Krem twirls her saber once as she turns to scout down further. 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Apologies. I certainly don't want to be a burden to anyone..." H3-4L B07: "Soon you won't be." Shi Krem comms in. "Seven-Ay said the archives were to the south, correct? I'm going to give them a look while you work on giving him legs." Shi Krem notices the open door though. Shi Krem peeks her head in through the doorway. Story Teller: It appears to be a meditation room and totally empty aside from a few personal effects, now caked with dust, that were left behind in a hurry. Shi Krem writes it off and goes to open the south door. This library isn’t as large as its austere counterpart on Coruscant, but the ruination that greets you is no less dismaying. Even in dim light, you can make out a room that once was filled from floor to ceiling with shelves that housed hundreds of holobooks overflowing with Jedi wisdom. Now, the repository has been pulverized into dust by blaster fire, and the shelves rest toppled at precarious angles throughout the chamber, shattered against research stations and the marble floor. The shelves are kept company by overturned chairs and damaged computers spitting sparks. About 2.5 meters above you is an open second floor, where even more despoiled shelves, holobooks, and datacards lie. More blood scrawled graffiti again attests to cultist desecration. The second floor has a catwalk that cannot be reached without a hoversled. Story Teller: /desc Beneath the walkway ledge, at the eastern wall, a wooden door has been splintered open. Framing it are two bronzium busts, presumably of noble Jedi, one of them decapitated. A small plaque identifies the bust as Jedi Master Qornah. The head lies on the floor, severed in half. Oddly, the inside of the sculpture appears to have sheltered something cubical. H3-4L B07: Meanwhile H3 is trying to use the hoversled to give Sev hover mobility. It is certainly a dfficult task that H3 is happy to accept Shi Krem immediately closes the distance between herself and the severed statue head. Shi Krem bends down to look at it really closely. JT: and what is mikaal doing in all this I wonder out of character Shi Krem switches off her saber in the meantime so as not to cut anything accidentally. Mikal Rahl: literally trying to catch up. lighting plays hell with my connection in character, just looking around out of character, wanting roll20 to streamline this thing. I've got a full 5 second lag. Sunny: that sounds like a personal problem JT: I recomend you investigate the east hallway 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((Word. I hear ya. My computer would slow to a crawl when it was first introduced. Dynamic lighting kills my PC.)) Story Teller: I could try turning off dynamic lighting if you think it would help Mikal Rahl: its fine JT: I ffel so good now. My PC's eight years old and has no problems with comcast no less 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((I'm fine, but I know how much a difference it makes for me personally.)) JT: OH GOD THE DARKNESS! the demons will come for me in my nightmares now Mikal Rahl: "....well this isn't good." Shi Krem is hunched over the severed head of one of the statues, inspecting it closely. Story Teller: It probably doesn't help that the green door boxes are Roll20 generated Mikal Rahl looks for working tech. Alicia G (GM): having update on drop should help some Mikal Rahl glances at the bust. Mikal Rahl: "Looks like something important." I look for clues. Perception 19 Shi Krem comms in. "Bill I hope you're almost done because I think our timetable just got a lot more compressed." Shi Krem motions for Mikal to come over to see what shes about to explain. Mikal Rahl snaps his fingers. Shi Krem comms in. "It looks like the holocron was found. It seems it was being housed in the head of this bronzium statue. The head of which has been severed and sliced open. By a lightsaber. Recently." 7-A39 "SevenAy" hears Shi over the commlink Mikal Rahl: "Right. Not cleaved open by a cutting laser or something?" Shi Krem: "I've seen enough lightsaber cuts to know one when I see it." 7-A39 "SevenAy": "You must mean the busts in the library? Intriguing!" Mikal Rahl: "....well then. At least we will see it coming. Kind of hard to miss glowing blade in the dark..." Famous last words, ACTIVATE. Shi Krem: "Yes, the bust of Master Qornah." "Regroup at the turbolift shaft, we need to go deeper." H3-4L B07 sends secret roll Shi Krem runs out of the library back down the hallway. Mikal Rahl: "You go ahead. I want to take a look around..." H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 2d6k1 ( 5 + 1 ) = 5 7-A39 "SevenAy": "If I may, the turbolift doesn't lead any further. There's another way, accessible through the library." Shi Krem: "...okay nevermind regroup in the lobby." Anthony B.: did roll20 just crash for you guys? Sunny: *library Story Teller: been working fne for me 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((IT's getting really laggy)) Anthony B.: im all of a sudden super zoomed in JT: good for me. comcast don't fail me now Anthony B.: like, i dont have a map. ima refresh : Goodbye Anthony B. Left 8/30/2015 @ 21:56:28 Hello Anthony B. Joined 8/30/2015 @ 21:56:37 JT: surprising considering the remnants of a hurricane are hitting about now Anthony B.: there im good Sunny: erika wasnt even a tropical storm Story Teller: Memory leak maybe Sunny: everyone was getting all worked up and i dont even think we got that bad of rain Shi Krem is looking around for the aformentioned access to the lower level. The splintered east door leads into a study where older documents were held. Unlike datacards, flimsiplast burns easily (even more so in Almas’ oxygen-rich atmosphere), so the destruction here is worse. The study also served as the analysis room, and destroyed computers sit on collapsed desks. JT: well I'm in florida so used to it Sunny: same JT: we should hang your awesome Sunny: dont you live over in the panhandle JT: nope south west near the gulf well their goes my hopes of accessing jedi records 7-A39 "SevenAy": "It's... there's... one moment please..." 7-A39 "SevenAy" appears to be attempting to access portions of his memory that are corrupted once again... As Mikal and Shi search the remains of the library for more clues and Bill works on scavenging the sled for his own purposes, the Darkness engulfing the academy only seems to draw in closer. What does it mean that the bust has been cut in half revealing the holocron shaped recess? And who might have found this hiding spot. Find out next time! Category:Forgotten Ones